Apartment Drabbles: Enter Poppo Time!
by aRIyUKi of tHE sNoW
Summary: Four guys, one apartment, unlimited drabble! Enter the lives of Yusei, Jack, Crow and Bruno at the Poppo Time Garage. Randomness, romance, angst and humor are sure to be present! More details on content inside! Enjoy and review! DAY FOUR UP! AKI JOINS THE PARTY!
1. Day One Sleep Before You Eat

**Ariyuki**- Hello everyone and Happy Thanksgiving!…

**Kurama**- Um…that's next week.

**Ariyuki**- *groan* I know that Ku. I'm just excited for the week off, so I'm starting the celebrations early with the start of my first ever Drabble fic! Yah drabble!

**Kurama-** Oh good; so if this is drabble, that means you'll update faster?

**Ariyuki**- I'll try! I'm still working on the chapter for my other chapter story, but I needed a break :p

**Kurama**- Okay then cool; shall we get started?

**Ariyuki**- Absolutely! So, a few things should be clarified before I start.

1) These stories are totally fan written. I really don't own Yugioh 5ds. If I had owned it, the show would have never fallen into the hands of 4kids. Just saying.

2) Each section will be fairly short and probably no longer than 1000 words. I don't want this to be like a multichapter story.

3) This has no plot! ^-^ These drabbles are just fun little spurts of randomness that come out of my head! So here in this drabble multipack, almost anything goes!

4) While there may be a few Faithshipping moments here and there, this story doesn't really have a set pairing/ pairings. There won't be yaoi either (Gomen yaoi fans T-T). This set is mostly going to be friendship/ humor based, not romance.

5) This story is rated T only for safety! I don't think I'll have to many rated T sections (Yet. If you ask for it, I'll give you what you want^-^). I'll give a warning before each chappie about the rating, so if a T story isn't your cup of tea, you'll be warned!

6) Even though the only setting is, as pretty much explained in the title, Poppo Time Garage, that doesn't mean a variety of things can happen. The drabbles will range from songfics to crackfics, from humorous stories to tear jerkers! Four guys in one apartment leaves so much room for interesting stories, which you will hopefully enjoy!

Okay, all done! I think that's all! Please enjoy the drabble pack!

**Kurama**- Okide doke! Oh, and don't forget to give us a review if you have the time; we'd really appreciate it! You can tell your feelings on each chapter, give suggestions/ ideas or just say hi! We love you guys and please enjoy!

**Apartment Drabbles: Enter Poppo Time! **

**Day One- Sleep Before You Eat**

**(Main characters- Jack, Yusei)**

**Rating- K+**

**Genre- Friendship/Humor**

"Yusei! Breakfast!…Yusei!" Crow Hogan frowned as he tapped a metal spatula against his shoulder with one hand, the other raking its fingers through the young man's pumpkin coloured hair. "Yusei Fudo! Breakfast is ready! Hello up there?" he yelled again, up to the second floor. Jack Atlas tugged off his milk white apron, walked over to next to Crow and crossed his arms, muttering, "Can't he hear you? Sheesh, we let him sleep in in long enough now, he needs to get down here before most of the food gets cold."

"Um guys?" Bruno called out from in the kitchen frantically. "Can you take a break from your Marco Polo match with Yusei and can I get a bit of help here? I think I'm burning the sausage but my hands are full and I can't…I can't reach the frying pan! Help? Please? Before something catches on fire and ruins this house as well as breakfast?" Crow nodded, then ran away from the second floor ladder to the apartment stove.

"Jack, do you mind getting Yusei while I help Bruno with the food? Just know on his door or something, would ya? Thanks." The blond nodded and made his way up the rings to the next floor; he walked down the hall to the room of his blue eyed friend.

"Yo! Yusei! Didn't you hear Crow call you? It's time for breakfast!" After waiting a few moments, the violet eyed man groaned and clicked open the bedroom door. "Come on Yusei, it's almost 10. Wakey, wakey!" He stepped inside and had begun to make over to Yusei's metal frame cot, when, about half way there, he heard a soft cry of pain from below him.

"Yusei? Is that you? Where…oh. Oops, sorry." Jack dropped his head and stared down at a silent, motionless blackette, their bare chest bobbing up and down as they breathed softly with a bit of a hitch and occasional wheeze, their ebony locks flopped messily on the floor. The blond lifted his foot, which stood on top of Yusei's left arm, and crouched down.

"Just what the duce are you doing on the floor?" Jack mumbled to the young man, who lay on his side, a wrench in his right hand, a pair of work goggles pulled up on his forehead, a black wife beater throw over his shoulder and smeared oil on his cheeks. The wing signer groaned.

"You didn't even make it to the bed, huh? You fell asleep on a cold, hardwood floor, half undressed and filthy. That's not like the organized Yusei Fudo I know…you must have been tired. I really hope that you weren't fixing up _my_ runner and that's why you were up so late…" Jack shook his head in disgust as he lifted the sooty blackette in his arms and picked him up off the floor, Yusei's head resting lightly against his shoulder. The blackette moaned slightly as Jack carried him, and he rubbed his cheek against Jack, as if he was a pillow. "H-Hey, don't do that! You'll…umm…smudge my blazer," Jack groaned, blushing slightly at the weird closeness between him and his brother. The blond hastily carried Yusei to his bed and lay him down, then scowled at the newly created black smears on the arms and chest of his jacket.

"Yusei Fudo…" Jack grumbled to his unconscious friend, "…you are so doing the laundry and cleaning your crap off my jacket when you wake up, got that?" The blond smiled smugly as he pulled a white bed sheet from the foot of Yusei's bed over his body, tucking the head signer. Jack Atlas fixed a few strands of hair, swishing them off Yusei's forehead, then he chuckled slightly under his breath as the blond walked back over to Yusei's bedroom door; he turned once more to look over at his friend, who looked almost lifeless, sunk into his mattress, his eyes weakly closed.

"I'm letting you sleep this time, but I want you up at five tomorrow, I'm warning you…" The blonde laughed under his breath as he walked out of Yusei's room. "Moving on…" Jack sniffed the air outside of the blackettes room and frowned.

"That smell…I swear if Crow burnt that bacon, I'm gonna be so mad…"

**Ariyuki**- So that's chapter one in our drabble set; I hope you enjoyed it! And for those of you waiting for Chapter Nine of Return To The Lover's Nest, despair not! It shall come soon!

**Kurama**- Thanks for reading and look forward to a new installment really soon! Please review!


	2. Day Two Egg Time!

**Ariyuki**- Hey everybody and Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Thanks for reading! Ku and I are really happy to update!

**Kurama**- It's time for the second edition of Apartment Drabbles: Enter Poppo Time!

**Ariyuki**- Really quickly, I'd like to thank my reviewer and everyone who read the last installment! Thank you for your thoughts and I hope that you guys enjoy Day Two in the Fudo/Atlas/Hogan/Bruno household!

**Kurama**- Please don't forget to review the story when you're done reading! Reviews make us super happy and help encourage us to update!

**Ariyuki**- Also, don't forget to make a request if there's a certain plot you'd like me to write out as a brief drabble! Oh! And if you are a fan of funny mishaps involving our favourite Yugioh 5ds protagonists, why not check out my oneshot, Soundtrack of Fudo! Basically, Jack, Crow and Bruno drive Yusei nuts and ...yeah. Well any who, thank you!

**Kurama**- Well, here goes! Enjoy and arigato!

**Apartment Drabbles: Enter Poppo Time! **

**Day Two- Egg Time!**

**(Main characters- Yusei, Bruno)**

**Rating- K+**

**Genre- Friendship/Humor**

"We should have fried eggs!"

"Umm scrambled eggs are _so _much better!"

"Fried eggs!"

"Scrambled eggs!"

"Fried!"

"Scrambled!"

"Fried! No questions asked; they're better!"

"Scrambled! Why do _you _even want eggs? A tad bit cannibalistic on your part if I'm not mistaken! Bird brain!"

"Oh stuff it! I'm not a bird brain! I'm not even a bird you idiot!"

"Oh yummy! I wonder if this is a Gale egg…or maybe a grade A Bora The Spear?"

"SHUT UPPP!" Yusei Fudo sat silent, his legs wrapped around the neck of a worn desk chair, his chin resting on the dip of the cushioned seat head, as he watched his two roommates scream at each other loudly in front of him. Bruno sat on the edge of said chair, his arms crossed and his head drooping tiredly.  
>"Hey Yusei? You know I'm new here so fill me in on this; do they always fight about breakfast? I mean yesterday it was pancakes vs. waffles, today, it's an egg brawl," the bluenette asked curiously as he leant sleepily into Yusei's back. Yusei yawned and pulled his bang through his fingers. "Yah sorry, this happens a lot. Those two are the closest of friends yet I'm pretty sure they were born to fight." "But why?" Bruno asked in confusion. "Like really, what's the difference? An egg is an egg is an egg right? Why does it matter how it's cooked?" The blackette sighed and slunk down a bit more into the worn chair. "I don't know. Jack said something about "The king eats only perfection" which I guess means a "light and fluffy" scrambled egg and Crow mentioned some nonsense about "all fried things" are manly food. I don't care which we have. I'm an oatmeal guy anyway." Bruno simply nodded, and then he and Yusei resumed watching the fight; Jack currently had Crow in a headlock but the ginger was definitely going to counter effectively with the frying pan he'd somehow swept off the table. "Sooo…" Bruno continued. "…do they just stop fighting eventually?" "Depends. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't and then I step in. Let's see what happens from over here and pray they solve the problem themselves because I'm too tired to get out of this chair. I'll get involved if I need to." The two friends sighed at each other then nodded and resumed their observations. They watched for another few minutes as Jack and Crow battled it with kitchen appliances for a while, then resumes screaming at each other about…laundry? When did they get to laundry?<p>

Jack cocked his head in fury towards Crow as he angrily shouted out, " …and I know you did it on purpose Crow Hogan! You threw Yusei's jacket in with mine when you did the final spin and now look at it!" "It looks terrible as usual! What is the problem?" "Can't you see? It's not white anymore! It's off-white and slightly blue!" "Who cares anyway? It's just a stupid jacket! You have like fifteen of them! Besides, white doesn't even suit you!" "Doesn't suit me ey? Well orange doesn't suit you so well either! How about I just dye you hair green! Huh? You think that's a good idea?" Yusei glanced up from the floor and began to slip out off the desk chair. "Alright," he said to Bruno softly as he stood up. "This is when I get involved."

"Why?" the bluenette asked innocently.

"Because," Yusei replied. "The last time Jack tried to dye Crow's hair, I ended up having to replace the window he sent Jack flying through. Replacing windows is not something I feel like doing right now." Bruno gave Yusei another confused look as he walked over to his two brothers. "Hey guys! Why don't we just have omelets for breakfast?"

Jack and Crow paused and mumbled at the same, "Om…lets?" "Yeah, omelets. You know, eggs cooked in a skillet with meat or cheese inside? I'll make them for breakfast, if you want." Jack and Crow grinned at their friend and nodded. "You know, I do love a good set of omelets." "Yeah they're good stuff. I dig." "Alright then," Yusei said as he walked over to the fridge. "Bruno, wanna help?" "Um sure…" The blunette walked over next to his cobalt eyed friend and whispered to him, "Wow you got them to stop fighting so fast! How'd you know they'd want omelets?" "I just did. I figured out a compromise a while ago, but they were haven't to much fun fighting, and I was…entertained. "

"Of course. Well, nice work bro." Bruno smiled at Yusei. The blackette grinned back and gave his friend a quick fist bump. "Right. Now if all goes well, the four of us will make through breakfast without another fight…" "Crow! We are so putting ham in them! No way am I eating a bacon omelet!" "Bacon is a manly food! Of course, you don't know that, do you…Princess Jack?" "Say that again!" Bruno sweat dropped, then turned to Yusei who was currently face palming. "Any ideas?" Yusei groaned. "Working on it." "How long have you been living with these guys?" "A long time Bruno, a long time." **Ariyuki**- Well that's all everone! Thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving; I thank God for this long weekend! **Kurama**- Don't forget to review and favourite this if you liked it! See you


	3. Day Three Suspicious Happenings

**Kurama-** Hello Fanfiction~ It's good to be back!

**Ariyuki-** It's been a really, really long time since I've uploaded any new stories. I was going to publish two or so weeks ago, but my hard drive died and all my memory and writings were removed. Thus, I'm starting everything from scratch.

**Kurama-** While that does mean some of our new stories and chapters have to be redone, we had some stuff for this drabble set hand written so here it is.

**Ariyuki-** Before we start, I'd like thank my reviewers for their kind words and encouragement! I hope you like today's installment! It's a tad longer than usual, but it still should be fun!

**Kurama-** Ariyuki doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, really. She's too poor to own anything.

**Ariyuki**- Enjoy!

**Apartment Drabbles Day Three- Suspicious Happenings**

**Jack A. / Bruno**

**Humor / Mystery**

**Rated- K+**

Poppo Time Garage was like the city that never slept; no matter the hour, somewhere in the home, someone was awake. At 4 AM, you could find Jack attempting to imitate impossible yoga poses (Carly got him hooked). At 12, it was easy to locate Bruno, who would be glued to the television watching Day Of Our Lives or some other soap with teary eyes. Crow could be found anytime in the evening scrounging in the kitchen, eating back his strength after a long day of work. And of course, as every new day broke, Yusei would still be down in the workshop, building and rebuilding, covered in sweat and tears with a Five Hour Energy in his free hand.

Yes, Poppo Time was a busy place, and its residents were busy people, dawn to dusk, 24/7. There was always noise, the clinking of a wrench, the creaking of floorboards under someone's feet, the hum of a microwave.

But then why, you might ask, in a place where everyone used sounds late at night, was Jack Atlas lying wide awake, listening intently to footsteps walking back and forth across the first floor? Simply put, something was…suspicious.

The blond shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweats and strained to hear the lower dweller rummage step onto something and open a cabinet, probably in the kitchen. "Something's not right here," he muttered as he sat up on his bed and folded his arms across his bare chest. Jack stood up and lightly tiptoed to the bedroom door; with a gentle hand, he opened the door and stepped in the hall, where another figure stood. "Bruno, you hear that too?"

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah, all the way up in the attic; whoever's down there sure is making a whole lotta noise." Bruno walked over to Jack's side and whispered softly, "Do you think it's just Crow?"

The blond shook his head, his eyes staring intently at the ladder leading to the kitchen. "No it's not him; I could hear him snoring through the wall. And it's not Yusei; he passed out hours ago."

Bruno hummed in agreement. "But then," he asked nervously. "…who is downstairs?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, then turned, grabbed the man's left shoulder and whispered quietly, "Now I don't want you to get alarmed, but on the news this morning, there were reports of a criminal breaking into homes around the area and I think…" The blond paused to glance back down at the floor below him. "…there's a burglar down there."

"OH MY GOSH, THERE'S A BURGLAR DOWN THERE? HOLY CR-" Bruno's yelling was cut off by Jack shoving his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up would you!" the older man mumbled as he pulled the bluenette into his room; he shut the door. "He might hear us!"

"Sorry," Bruno whispered. He watched as Jack paced about the room for a moment.

"Do you realize what this means?" he asked, still walking in a circle. "Bruno, we are the only ones awake, so we are the only ones who can protect the house. It's our duty as men in this home!"

The bluenette furrowed his brow nervously. "You think so? Shouldn't we call the cops or something? Or maybe we're both hearing things?" Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass coming from below, followed by the thump of someone;s feet hitting the ground. Jack frowned.

"Can't you hear him Bruno? He's already started the vandalism! The police would never get here in time. We have to handle this!" The blond swiftly moved to his closet and began rummaging through it. "There's gotta be something in here we can use; where did that…oh! Here we go!" Jack pulled out a rolled black yoga mat and a dictionary, then handed the book to Bruno. "We have weapons now!"

Bruno glanced at Jack curiously and asked, "Why do you have a dictionary in your closet?"

"Well duh, so I spell things right. Why do you have a dictionary in your closet?"

"I don't have a closet."

"Exactly."

"And the yoga mat?"

"So I can do yoga; how many dumb questions do you plan to ask me?"

"You do yoga? Really? You?"

"Must we talk about this now? We _are_ in the midst of a crisis right now!" Jack growled in annoyance. Bruno nodded in agreement, then the two men once more entered the hallway, and tiptoed over to the ladder leading to the kitchen.

"Now Bruno," Jack whispered. "…once we get down there, he'll probably notice us, so you'll throw the book at his head and once he's down, I'll get him with this."

"With a yoga mat? Will that even hurt him?"

"Listen, this thing rolled off the top shelf once and hit me in my head; trust me, it'll hurt enough," the blond muttered impatiently. Bruno shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say." The engineer giggled a little. "I still can't believe you do yoga!" Jack groaned and started down the stairs; Bruno followed behind silently. Halfway down, the two paused, restraining a gasp; though it was dark, the two could still see the clocked silhouette of a man standing over by the trash can, some type of wire dangling from his ears.

"J-Jack?" Bruno squeaked quietly. "You see those things? They look like antennae. Like _alien_ antennae!"

"He's not an alien you idiot!" the older man grumbled. "Now wait for the signal, then throw!" The two moved in a bit closer, then suddenly, the man began to turn his head. "3…2…1…Now!"

Bruno, a look of fear in his eyes, flung Jack's dictionary violently at the burglar's head, knocking him to the ground, and then Jack began his yoga mat aided assault. "Take that burglar!" The man rolled around on the ground, desperate to avoid getting hit, but his resistance was futile; Jack soon discarded the weapon and proceeded to jump onto him. The blond grabbed the cape-like article and pulled it over the other man's face, then held down his arms. "Turn on the lights!" Bruno sped over to the electrical switch and flipped it on.

"Hey you caught him!" he said ecstatically as he ran to Jack's side. The blond glared at his victim with disgust.

"You dared to rob my home? In a robe no less? For shame, for shame! It's not even a nice one!"

"Yeah, didn't expect to big strong guys like me and Jack to catch you huh? Jack!" Bruno knelt beside the captive and chuckled, "Let's unmask this thief!" Jack nodded.

"Be proud whoever you are! You were finally stopped by none other than Jack Atlas! On three!" The engineer and duelist each put a hand on the man's hood and began chanting.

"3…2…1…and! "

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…umm…Jack?"

"…yeah, I see…oops…"

(10 minutes later)

"…and then we heard the breaking glass, so we thought you were a criminal and broke a window or something, and we thought you were asleep and had no idea that you'd gone downstairs because no one heard you leave your room and…and…and… WE"RE SORRY! WANNNNN!"

"It's fine, it's fine! Just get off me please! Geez!" Yusei sat on the floor, a robe loosely thrown over his shoulders, a rectangular, book shaped bruise over the front of his face, headphones dangling out of his ears and Bruno, attached to his hip, sobbing like a three year old. "This was Jack's idea wasn't it? "

"We really thought you were a burglar! You sounded suspicious! Breaking glasses and all that," Jack tried to justify as he handed the blackette a bag of ice.

"Please tell me what is suspicious about getting a glass of milk and accidently dropping a cup? " Yusei groaned and fell on his back in aggravation. "Bruno, please get off of me! This is getting weird now!" Bruno clutched the man's waist a bit tighter and sniffled a little.

"You're not mad?"

"NO, I AM NOT MAD, NOW LET GO OF ME!"

"You need to calm down mate," Jack muttered under his breath as he picked up his dictionary off the floor.

Yusei took a deep breath and restrained himself from punching Bruno, who was still sobbing and drenching his sleep shirt. "Well, now that that traumatic experience is over, can I get my milk and go to bed?"

"WANNN I'LL GET IT FOR YOU!" the bluenette cried out as he finally released Yusei from his grip and stood up. The blackette sighed and stared around the room.

"I'm going to bed. Night," Jack grumbled and started for the upstairs.

"Hey Jack, wait a sec." Yusei stood up from the floor and walked over, then picked up a familiar piece of foam. "Can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"Is this a yoga mat?"

XXXxxxXXX

**Kurama- **Thanks for reading! Be on the look out for more of our stories!

**Ariyuki- **I really appreciate any reviews you give, so feel free to write us your opinions, thoughts and ideas…or just say hi:D

**Kurama-** Have a great day!


	4. Day Four A Simple Bet

**Ariyuki- **Hello everybody! Hope you're all enjoying those last few sweet moments of summer before school starts back up!

**Kurama- **We hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ariyuki- **Before we start, I'd like to give a humongous THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted or just read Apartment Drabbles! I truly appreciate every response I get!

**Kurama- **Please review this story if you can! Thanks! ^-^

**Apartment Drabbles Day Four- Simple Bets**

**Jack A. / Yusei F. / Aki I.**

**Humor / Friendship**

**Rated- T (For a tiny bit a suggestiveness)**

Yusei Fudo. Probably the only guy in the universe who'd prefer working to eating and sleeping. He was the kind of person who found comfort with his tools and computer instead of his bed, the kind of guy who lacked an off switch and took the occasional nap once every two or so days. While he wasn't in any way hyper like his counterparts Crow or Bruno, Yusei couldn't help but be filled with long bursts of energy. It wasn't like he was that way on purpose. It was just his nature.

It was also a key part of his nature to resent relaxation.

Now make no mistake, sometimes even he craved a bit of R&R. If it had been a few days, if this R&R included a good duel or much appreciated alone time or "Sympathy Snuggles" (as Crow called it) with Aki, Yusei was up for it. But if there was one thing he'd never do, it was rest for no reason.

And what counts as no reason? Well…his health.

Exhaustion? One more minute of work wasn't going to kill anyone.

A cold? Everyone gets them, so get over it.

A sprained ankle? God gave people two feet for a reason didn't he?

Headaches? Thinking about pausing his work gave Yusei more headaches.

Whatever the malady, injury, or otherwise, the signer refused to use his health as an excuse to stop working. He didn't want to. And no one ever made Yusei do anything he didn't want to.

Ever.

…

Except maybe 161 kilograms of enraged Jack Atlas.

…

May 3rd. 2:45 or so.

"Hey Yusei? You up here? I brought over that book on Planetary Motion from the school library you wanted to see and-what the heck is going on in here?" Aki Izayoi froze as she observed the scene before her on the living room couch of Poppo Time Garage. She'd seen some _pretty _weird stuff in her life, but this was…well…

Jack was sitting calmly eating crackers from a plate on the table, watching tv, his arse, firmly planted atop the side of a familiar young man, who had a wet towel on his forehead, a thermometer clenched in his teeth and…his arms and legs bound by what looked like robe sashes? The blond glanced up at the woman, who donned her normal school uniform, and smiled. "Oh, hello Aki. What's up?"

She couldn't even react. "What is…what are you…why is he…what are you doing to Yusei?"

Yusei Fudo opened his eyes slightly and glanced up at his friend, who he cracked a grin at, then said, slightly garbled (turned out he had not only that thermometer stuffed in his mouth, but two lozenges as well) , "Herro Aki, how wa cla too-dey?" Jack frowned and hit the side of the man's head roughly.

"I thought I told you not to talk." Yusei glared at the blond as he smiled again and said to Aki, "You can sit in my chair, since the couch is kinda…occupied…ish." The frazzled girl could only nod and plop herself down in an adjacent chair.

"K-kay, since Yusei is apparently not allowed to talk, can you _please _tell me what's going on?"

"Sure. See I went downstairs earlier because I heard a thump and found this this guy collapsed at his work desk. So I ask what's wrong. He says it's nothing, gets up and says he's got a delivery to make, so bye. Aki, Yusei's got a fever of-" Jack ripped the metal piece from his friend's mouth. "-103.5 and yet he thinks it's okay to keep working. I told him to rest, he said no, so I umm…kinda knocked him out, tied him up and sat on him."

"Um… okay…" the girl responded, slightly shocked by Jack's unbelievably blunt answer. "That's kinda a weird way to handle the situation, don't ya think?" Aki asked as she helped herself to a cracker.

"Listen, I asked him like ten times to rest-"

"- y-you ash-ed meh once-"

"-shut up. And he said no every time, so what else was I supposed to do?"

Aki smiled. "There are other ways to handle this kind of problem…"

"Really, because I can't think of any! This guy is as stubborn as a…a turtle!"

Yusei stared up at Jack and remarked, "Donn you mean stubborn ahs a moo-le? Or an ox may beh?"

"I thought I told you to be quiet!"

"…" Jack sighed and turned back to Aki.

"It's not easy being such a caring and concerned person. For the sake of Yusei's health, I believe I've permanently damaged my butt; his ribs are so bony and uncomfortable!"

"-He's bweaking my wibs…"

Aki stood up from her seat and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder; she whispered in his ear, "Give me one minute; he'll be in bed."

"Oh really?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"I bet you can't get him to move a finger."

"Do you?"

"Yup."

"I bet I can."

"I bet you can't! I'd even bet Red Demon Dragon on it I'm so sure!" the man whispered back.

"Deal! I bet Black Rose you're wrong!"

"Hmph. Be my guest. I could always use another synchro in my deck," Jack answered smugly as he pulled himself from on top of Yusei and stood with his arms folded. Aki smiled, then sat on the floor beside the couch and laid a hand on her friend's neck.

"Oh Yusei~ Can we talk for a second?' The blackette moaned slightly as Aki's fingers rubbed softly against his skin; he nodded. "Why don't you want to nap, just for a little bit? Is it because you have work to finish?" He nodded weakly. "Well listen. Bruno can finish up anything you are fixing and drop it off for you. Right?"

"Unn…"

"So then why won't you sleep?"

"I donn like tooo…I wanna w-work…"

"Yusei, you know what will happen if you don't rest? You'll get really sick. And do you know what I'll do if that happens? I'll stay by you side all the time trying to help you get better. But then maybe…maybe I'll get sick." The blackette moaned again.

"You…shawld no get sick…"

"Well I don't want to. Because if I get sick, then my parents will make me stay home and rest. I could be gone for _days_." Aki sighed and fiddled with a few strands of hair which stuck to the man's forehead, causing the man to blush and turn even redder than the fever had made him. "But I suppose if you really want to work, I shouldn't stop you. In fact, maybe I should leave till your better. Can't be getting sick and missing school now can I?"

"…"

"…"

Score: Aki-1 Jack-0

"N-nooo…dat woo-uld be baad…" Yusei attempted to lift himself up a bit and tried to move closer to Aki, but he had trouble moving due to the restraints on his arms and legs. The young girl chuckled and gently un-did the bindings.

"Want to go to bed?" Nods followed. "Need help getting upstairs?"

"Nun uh… I godd it…donn wan you get sick…" Yusei stood up slowly from the couch, then he walked past an utterly shocked Jack Atlas toward the upstairs ladder.

"Yusei?" The man froze and turned around. Aki winked and added, "If you want, I could come up and tuck you in, then we could look at that book I got. I'll read~ Of course, I'd have to be awful close to you if you want to see the pictures, so maybe I'll have to get in with you? What do you think?"

Never has a man with a fever of 103.5 run so quickly.

"How long was that? I count about 23 seconds."

Jack Atlas was having trouble scraping his mouth of the ground. "But…but...but...that's not fair!"

"Why not?"

"Well…the only reason he listens to you is because you're a girl and you have big-"

Aki growled and her face turned a bit red. "-have big what?"

"…never mind. Dang it, you win."

"Of course I win. It's like you said; I'm a cute, friendly girl-"

"-I didn't say that-"

"-You're a violent man who lacks sex appeal."

"Excuse me? Care to repeat that?"

"Sorry," Aki chuckled as she stood up and made for upstairs. "I'd love to, but I have a patient to attend to…Oh! And Jack?"

"What?"

"If you don't want to give up that Red Demon Dragon you just lost, I do take checks~"

"…"

"…"

"…shoot…"


End file.
